


home is found in your arms ( even when you're far away )

by orphan_account



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: AU, Engaged, F/F, Gay, Praise Kink, REALLY FUCKING GAY, They're cute, alyssa being a good girl, alyssa really just fucking misses emma, buisnesswoman emma, emma in a tie, emma is even gayer, in the future obviously, like it's obvious but it's also fucking soft, no one asked for this but here it is, she totally has a praise kink, soft, soon to be married, they love eachother, this is light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma is away on a business trip. She's been gone for a week now and theres still three days left. And Alyssa really fucking misses everything about her.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	home is found in your arms ( even when you're far away )

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha so this was supposed to be like less than 1,000 words, super dirty one shot but I got a little carried away with the softness and now they're just soft gays. 
> 
> i really freaking miss then and alyssa really freakin misses emma so it works out.
> 
> i haven't posted fan fic since my wattpad days so like big yikes i hope this isn't toooo terrible 
> 
> anyways i hope yall like it, give me any comments or critiques in the comment section and also follow me on twitter if you want @tobinswift

It was always hard being away from her fiancé. but, for some reason this time was harder than others. they had just spent a glorious week traveling through various European cities together. Cliche things like the Eiffel Tower, going all the way to the top, snapping photos at the lights of Paris dazzled around them. They also did the little things, hidden pathways that led to beautiful gardens where they had a moment to be themselves. The week had been the best week of both of their lives and to top it all off they had gotten engaged. 

Emma pulling Alyssa into a little alcove they had found their first day. Lush green garden surrounding them. Twinkle lights casting down illuminating the spot where they stood. Then she dropped down on one knee, thoughtful speech falling last her lips as she gazed up at Alyssa as if she were the only person in the whole world. The brunette had gasped with hands flinging to cover her mouth as tears threatened to spill. yeses and I Love You were exchanged as the ring was slipped onto Alyssa’s fingers. They would make an announcement later on but for now it was just the two of them. They had dinner with multiple glasses of champagne filling them with bubbles that only intensified the on top of the world feeling they shared. Then Alyssa was whisked off to the hotel by her fiancé. Suffice to say they didn’t leave room for the remainder of the trip. 

Now they were back in their New York apartment except Emma was across the country on a business venture and Alyssa missed her. She missed the mornings when Emma was sleepy, her eyes barely open but still smiling and mumbling how lucky she was to be with Alyssa. Making coffee and maneuvering around each other as they got ready for the day. cooking dinner together at night and then finally curling into bed together. But she also craved Emma’s touch. It had been nearly a week since their last shared kiss as Emma headed to her gate at the airport. it would be another few days before she was back and Alyssa was getting pent up. She missed Emma’s slender hands running up her thighs. Her skin that was always warm in contrast to Alyssa’s cold. The morning make out sessions with tousled hair. The light touches that were far from subtle. Alyssa missed the way a fire could be lit inside her just from a look. She missed the encouraging words and being told how good she was from Emma as she rode against her thigh. She craved the pressure of Emma against her. Alyssa just wanted Emma. She just wanted to be her good girl. 

So here she was on a Friday night clothes haphazardly tossed on the floor as she lay in bed. The lights were dimmed just enough as Alyssa let her eyes flutter shut. She thought of Emma being there with her. She was touching her chilled skin that was quick on its way to overheating. She got up and tossed her brunette hair into a bun atop her head. Alyssa slipped out of bed going over to her desk where her phone was plugged in on it’s cord.. Alyssa got herself slipped into bed, bare except for her black lace matching bra and underwear. She situated herself under the covers then glanced at her phone. She clicked open her text thread with her fiancé that had been quite bare this week due to time zones but by now it was late enough for Emma’s day to be over. Since their schedules were shared Alyssa knew that she didn’t have any obligations tonight so it meant it was just for them. A night for them to be Emma and Alyssa even if it was over the phone.  
‘Hey you, I hope you had a good day. I know there were lots of meetings, must have been boring :(( anyways, Baby I miss you. So much.’ Alyssa typed out the text quickly sending it as she rested her hand just underneath the swell of her breasts. Her phone quickly dinged in response and she eagerly looked at the reply. 

‘Yeah it was super busy, tons of meetings and talking to old white guys, kind of annoying if I do say so myself. I miss you too baby girl, just three more days till I'm home. What are you up to love?’ Emma texted back. Alyssa’s heart and core half filled with warmth. The sentiment was sweet but with the mood Alyssa was in the name sent her. 

‘Well that sounds sucky. I’m laying in bed thinking about you. Thinking about your hands touching me. Being your good girl. Baby I need you. I hate that you’re so far’ Alyssa responded. It only took a moment before her phone was buzzing in her hand, a goofy picture of her future wife popping up on the screen as the call rang through. Alyssa didn’t hesitate at all before she answered. 

“Em.” she said breathlessly although nothing had yet happened the anticipation of what was to come thrilled her. 

“Baby, fuck I miss you.” Emma mumbled. On her side of the phone she was shucking off\ her jacket, the loosening of her tie following. “I bet you’re being such a good girl for me right now. not touching right baby.” she whispered softly, her voice smooth and sultry. 

All Alyssa could do was whimper, giving a nod although she knew Emma couldn’t see her. “You alone Lyss? Facetime please I need to see you.” she nearly whined. 

Within seconds the call was shifting from a regular voice call to Facetime. Alyssa nearly gasped at the sight of Emma. Her lips fell open slightly as she took in the view of the blonde. 

Her hair was slightly tousled, lightly wind blown from walking through the city. The top three buttons of the button up undone showing just enough skin to make Alyssa preen. The tie still knotted hung loose around her neck. The sleeves of the crisp white shirt were still rolled. All Alyssa wanted was to touch her. 

“Em, you, wow...” Alyssa managed to stutter out as her skin flushed with warmth. 

emma chuckled amused at her fiancés reaction. she could tell how worked up the slight younger woman was and she knew that their night would be long. “thank you beautiful. you look wow yourself. why don’t you go grab your laptop and switch the call to there so you don’t have to worry about holding your phone huh.” the blonde suggested. Alyssa eagerly nodded, scrambling to grab her laptop. once she had it open and logged on the brunette woman ended the call Emma. she resumed it on her laptop as quick as she could needing to see her again. 

Alyssa sat back on her heels as the call picked up. Pieces of her brunette hair were messily falling from her bun as she moved. Her nipples were forming into hardened peaks which were quite visible under the black bra. A wet patch was forming on her underwear as a result of Emma on the screen. The things she did to her. 

“Oh baby, you look so good for me.” Emma husked out as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

Alyssa cheeks flushed, warmth spreading beneath her. She let out a soft needy sigh as she felt herself get even wetter if possible. 

“Tell me how you feel baby girl.” Emma said as she leaned back against the hotel bed she was situated on. 

Alyssa eyes snapped shut at that as she tried to articulate any words to say in reply to her fiancé. She felt herself clenching around nothing. Biting her bottom lip. Feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. Needing to be touched. 

“So good Em, need you to touch.” she whimpered. “Wet for you baby.” Alyssa hummed out as she ran a thumb over her peaked nipple hidden under her bra. 

Emma nearly groaned at the sight of her future wife. Needy and waiting for her. “Touch yourself for me princess. Start with your beautiful breasts. Over the bra for now. Just like that Lys, you’re so good baby.” Emma instructed as she watched Alyssa gently grab both her breasts in each hand. She weighed them in her palms before squeezing them slightly. 

“Lys squeeze them a little more.” Emma replied breaking through the brunettes soft whimpers. Alyssa followed the instruction to a t. When Emma finally told her to rid the bra she did so in such haste it almost got twisted against her arms. The bra was quickly discarded to the floor of the bedroom. Alyssa slid her hands underneath the covers and slid off her underwear as well, tossing those aside where her bra was. 

Alyssa continued to mold her breasts in her palm, arching her back ever so slightly into the touch. She was almost lost in a trace, squeeze. Push. Roll. Repeat. She kept sitting there in front of the camera showing herself off for her fiancé who was on the other side of the country. 

“Baby I wish you were touching me.” Alyssa whimpered squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she tried to picture Emma’s soft hands on her breasts in place of her own. The way Emma knew the perfect way to tease her just enough before sending her completely overboard. 

“Me too princess. Okay Lyss I need you to get comfy for me, put a pillow under your back, good job baby, so good.” Emma said over the phone watching as Alyssa shifted her position, legs parted showing her exposed slick, hair messy, and back supported by a pillow. “Okay now take your middle finger and run it through your folds Lyss.” Emma instructed her soon to be wife. 

Alyssa obediently followed the instructions letting out a loud sigh as she finally made contact with herself.

“Em so wet. Want you. Please.” she whispered as she kept slow stokes with her middle finger going. 

Emma longed to be with Alyssa. Touching her tan skin that no matter what seemed to be radiating warmth. Running her hands through her long brown hair. Getting to feel the slick that she was the cause of. Working her towards one orgasm after another. She watched enraptured as Alyssa followed the instructions she continued to give. Emma would never get over how lucky she was to call Alyssa hers. She would never get over how undeniably beautiful she was in everything she did. She would never get over the rise and fall of her chest when she touched herself. Or the way she moaned Emma’s name so delicately. The way she preened at the praises she was showered in. 

“One finger, nice and slow.” 

A few moments later she instructed her again. 

“Another finger, such a good girl.” 

Emma kept the praises flowing knowing how it got Alyssa stirring in her core. She gazed at the rise and fall of the woman’s chest from her heavy breathing. The way her body shone just slightly with a sheen of sweat as well as the city lights reflected on her. The whimpers and moans escaping her lips as she fingered herself for Emma. 

They kept this back and forth going for a while. Emma instructing and Alyssa immediately doing what was told. 

Soon enough Alyssa was clenching around her slender fingers as well as holding tight to the comforter. Her clit was throbbing as she thumbed at it loosely, her body nearing limp as the orgasm took over. 

“Oh! Em baby, yes, so so good baby, mmm.” Alyssa mumbled our near incoherently but Emma knew her. She knew that when Alyssa was like this she needed more care than usual. She knew that Alyssa would be in a dazed state for a while as her body shook with aftershocks. She knew that no matter what she had to keep telling her she loved her. 

“Baby you are so gorgeous. I love you so much Lyss, I can’t wait for you to be back in my arms princess.” Emma gently said to ease Alyssa back into the realms of reality.  
Alyssa fluttered her eyes open letting out a gentle sigh. She slowly slipped her fingers out of her whimpering slightly at the loss of contact before she licked her fingers clean with a small smile. She glanced at Emma on the screen through her lashes.

“Em that was so good.” she mumbled, wiping some sweaty hair out of her face. Emma chuckled at her fiancé, longing to kiss the dopey look off her face. She loved how gently Alyssa was all the time but even more so after sex. There was just something about her. The way she smiled softer than usual. And in this moment Emma was only reinforced the reason why she loved her so much. The bun on top her head now a loose mess. Her eyes still darkened with lust. Her chest still panting as she regained her composure. The light still shines against her tan skin that had a thin layer of sweat and it made her body glisten even more than usual. 

“Why don’t you go take a nice bath, get into one of my shirts and boxers and then call me back. After that we can talk all about our day until we fall asleep, how bout that?” Emma suggested knowing how much Alyssa hated staying in her sweat induced state after anything. 

Alyssa nodded, running her hand over her belly. “Hmm okay Em. Love you. Love you so much. Call you after.” she said softly still a little dazed. She knew the shower would help clean her as well as perk her back up slightly. 

Emma let out another laugh with an endearing smile on her face directed towards Alyssa. The words lucky and adorable ran through her mind. God she couldn't wait to marry her. 

“Okay Lyss. sounds good. I can't wait to come home.” she fixed her own hair for a moment. “Bye baby. Love you so much.” 

Alyssa mumbled a goodbye with a gentle smile before the call disconnected and they were both left in their rooms. Opposite sides of the country but still so close to each other. 

Emma and Alyssa both hopped into their own showers. Taking their time as the day was washed off their skin. Soon enough they would be back together. In each other’s arms again. But until then they would have to deal with the facetime calls and texts that were sporadic throughout the day. The pictures sent over snapchat whenever something exciting happened or a particularly cute outfit was worn. Three more days till they were holding each other again. Three more days till home.


End file.
